


Prompto Argentum has a Problem (and he’s Very Attractive)

by Forest_Girl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cooking, Getting Together, Ignis is emotionally dense for a bit but he gets it, M/M, Minor Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto worries about his sexuality but he's got good friends (and a very interested friend), Sickfic, the sick is near the end don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Girl/pseuds/Forest_Girl
Summary: “So how long have you been crushing on Iggy?”Prompto choked on his forkful of salad.AKA: Prompto gets a crush and is somewhat obvious about it, but Ignis is too oblivious to notice. It takes a bit of outside prodding and a miserably sick Prompto to finally get them to do something about it.





	Prompto Argentum has a Problem (and he’s Very Attractive)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninemoons42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/gifts).



> For ninemoons42: For a promnis request: feels, cuddling, and lots of happiness please. Banter and competence kink are optional but always welcome. It can be a getting-together fic or an established relationship. NSFW is good too!
> 
> I'm sorry this is a bit late (extenuating circumstances made it VERY hard to write for extended periods of time), but I'm happy I completed this fic for you! Happy holidays, and I hope you enjoy the fic!

The first time Prompto met Ignis, it was in a park in the middle of the afternoon, and Prompto accidentally ran him over with, like, seven dogs.

To be fair to himself, Prompto didn’t know Ignis was a part of _the Crownsguard,_ or that he knew Noctis. They’d only been friends(?) for about two weeks, and Noctis always left in a car with the windows tainted black, so he couldn’t make out the driver even if he wanted. Sure, he’d mentioned someone cooked his food, but Prompto figured it was, like… a nanny, or a stereotypical fat guy in a full chef’s outfit with a heavy accent.

Well, at least he got _one_ thing right about Ignis…

Regardless, the whole reason why he met Ignis was because of that stupid dog walking job he took up. It was to help him pay for the month’s rent and give him a little extra spending money for groceries and new clothes (more the former than the latter), and even though he _loved_ dogs, taking care of seven of them at once was more than a bit hectic. Especially when all of them loved to sprint at full speed through the park, and five of them were gigantic and could easily bowl over Prompto if they wanted to.

And, instead of bowling over Prompto, they bowled over the really nice-looking dude in a pressed vest and knocked the cup of coffee out of his hand and spilled it all over the ground. Amidst the startled shout from the stranger, the dogs barking and yipping and licking at the stranger’s face or trying to keep running down the path, Prompto frantically shouted, “Oh gods, oh gods, I am so sorry—Lucinda I swear to Shiva if you _pee_ on the guy you just knocked over, I… am going to bring you back home immediately and have your owner yell at you!”

After corralling the large dogs (and pushing Lucinda off the path to pee on the grass) and pulling the few small dogs close, Prompto helped the well-dressed man to his feet. “Can I, like, buy you another cup of coffee, or…?”

In truth, Prompto didn’t have any money on him, and even if he _did,_ he could barely afford to pay for packets of Cup Noodles for dinner, let alone a cup of (probably expensive) coffee for a stranger. But the man simply gave Prompto a gentle smile and said, “No, no, I’m quite alright.”

Prompto flushed, partly because he was grateful that the man didn’t demand a new cup of coffee and was actually being nice to him, but also because he really wanted to take a picture because with the gentle morning light the guy looked very, _very_ attractive. And _wow,_ that was a pretty weird thought to have about someone he’d met and had a terrible first impression on, and Prompto was staring, he needed to say something because now he was making things super freaking awkward—

“Um!” Ah yes, the universal ‘um’. The most intelligent response known to man. “I need to, go bring these guys back home, so, uh…”

The man nodded, maintaining his smile, but Prompto had never been the best at reading people so he couldn’t tell if the man was just smiling to make him not look like an asshole to a completely stranger. “I also need to get to my office.”

“Are you sure you don’t—” Prompto cut himself off, because he was just about to ask the guy again if he was _sure_ if he didn’t want a new cup of coffee, despite literally all the factors previously listed as to why he couldn’t buy the guy a cup of coffee. _Gods,_ just how desperate was he?

“Though I appreciate your generosity, I assure you, I will be fine.” The man nodded his head and walked away, waving to Prompto as he did. Prompto, clutching the dog leashes to his chest, waved back jerkily, despite the fact that the man couldn’t see him. He could _feel_ the blush on his cheeks, and he patted them to try and force it away. He was not about to get caught up and develop a crush on a complete stranger he’d talked to for all of one minute and would never meet again.

The next day, Noctis brought Prompto to his apartment for the first time, and he met Ignis. Ignis, who was Noctis’ very put together advisor who acted as his straight man to all the protocol-breaking stuff that Noctis got up to, like hanging out with Prompto after school instead of heading straight back to the Citadel and doing Princely things.

Ignis, who just so happened to be the very attractive man he’d bumped into and knocked his coffee over yesterday.

And as Ignis glared down at him (somehow 5,000 times sexier than the gentle smile Prompto was given that morning), all Prompto could do was laugh awkwardly and think, _ah shit._

* * *

So, here’s the thing: Prompto knew he wasn’t the straightest person alive for about a year at that point. He’d watched plenty of porn, did a lot of risky clicks while surfing the internet, and he knew what turned him on and what made his dick shrivel up into his pelvis and refuse to come out. Turns out, both guys and girls did the former.

But Prompto was also very good at ignoring things, and that’s what he tended to do whenever it came to something that made him _different._ There were some things he couldn’t change or hide easily—his hair and his freckles were something he just had to grin and bear—but a lot of things could be hidden and ignored. Bracelets for one problem, and a mental block for the others. It wasn’t hard, he just had to ignore it.

Ignis made his sexuality hard to ignore. Ignis also made it a point to glare at Prompto whenever he went over to Noctis’ apartment (which was frequent, given that Prompto liked being around Noctis and, more often than not, Noct had this second sense that could tell that Prompto maybe wasn’t eating enough, _maybe_ wasn’t having a good day, and he went out of his way to make sure Prompto was genuinely smiling after a few hours) and that glare tended to make Prompto’s pants tighten.

At first, Prompto thought it was just pure, teenage hormone-fueled lust. Give it a bit of time and getting to know Ignis better, and eventually Prompto would be able to function like a normal human being.

Except, one day, at a training session that Prompto had been invited to by Noct, Ignis showed up at the very end to pick Noctis up. At that point, Noctis was doing his best starfish impression on the floor, and Gladio was slowly getting fed up with his bullshit.

“Hey, come on now Princess, get up.” Gladio said, leaning over Noctis as he laid on the training mat.

“I can’t. I’m one with the floor now. I’ll never get up again.”

“Right, so, we should get you nothing but junk food and wait for you to die as you choke on Cheeto dust.”

“Excuse you,” Noctis said from the floor, placing a hand on his chest in mock-offense. “I treat my body like a temple.”

“It would be more accurate to say you treat it like a butcher’s shop, but yes, I assume you would consider that hallowed ground.” Ignis butted in, pushing his glasses up.

From his spot on the bench, Prompto snorted and laughed, managing to choke out a few ‘sorry’s to Noct after spotting his annoyed expression. Once he’d calmed down, Prompto looked up to see Ignis giving him a _smile._ Like, almost the same kind of gentle smile Prompto saw when he first met Ignis. And then Ignis nodded his head slightly and said, “Thank you, Prompto.”

And Prompto immediately flew to cloud nine, face burning scarlet, and he looked down to fiddle with his camera to try and hide it and oh dear Astrals he had crush. Like… anime sparkles against a pink background with Ignis as the focus crush. Sappy teenage coming-of-story romance subplot crush.

That hope that everything was just hormones and he’d get over it? That hope he’d been clinging on to for the better part of freshman year? Yeah, that hope just crumbled and sent him nose diving into the pool of dread in his stomach.

But it was fine! Prompto could hide it, he could be discreet, and Ignis would never find out about how his embarrassing crush, and Prompto would eventually get over it because the odds of Ignis being interested in _him_ were incredibly small. Infinitely small. Practically nonexistent small. So long as Prompto didn’t get all doe eyed and kept a tight lid on his emotions, no one would even _think_ that Prompto had a crush on Ignis.

* * *

“So how long have you been crushing on Iggy?”

Prompto choked on his forkful of salad. He looked up at Noct with dread pooling in his stomach as he nervously laughed while coughing, trying to brush it off. “W-What are you talking about, bud?”

Noct rolled his eyes, taking a bite of his cheese burger (the vegetables added with them picked off to the side, and shoved towards Prompto) and speaking around the food in his mouth. “’s obmius.”

“What?”

Noct swallowed. “It’s obvious. To me and Gladio, at least.”

Prompto moaned and put his head down on the table, closing his eyes. “Please don’t tell Ignis.”

“I mean, I’ve been trying to drop hints to him for the past month.”

Prompto nearly chokes again, this time on his own spit. “You _what?”_

Noctis takes another bite and takes the longest time possible to chew, as if to drag out Prompto’s torture. “All I told him was that your parents are home often, and that he’s the closest you have to a nurturing person in his life, especially with all the ‘gourmet food’ I give you.”

Prompto pulled at his hair. “You made me sound like a mooch! And that I see him as… I don’t know, my dad!”

“Well, Ignis is definitely a better parent than your current dad. Do you want me to find some adoption papers for him to file?”

“Noct…”

“Oh, right, you don’t want him to adopt you. You probably want him to take you out on a nice evening, just the two of you, to some fancy five-star restaurant, and then have the night all to yourselves—”

“Can you _please_ shut up!” Prompto shouted, wincing when he realized that the tables surrounding them had quieted, a few people looking over to see what made him _yell_ at the _Prince._ “Sorry.”

Noct bit his lip, then sighed. “No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed it. You wouldn’t’ve done that to me.”

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, eating more of their lunches, before Prompto spoke up again. “Is this… okay?”

“Huh? Is what okay?”

“Me being, y’know…” Prompto moved some of his salad around, stomach twisting into knots. “That I like… guys.”

“I mean, I don’t give a shit.” Noctis shrugged. “The only people who would care are the council members, and even _then,_ it would just be on the level of ‘will this ruin the Prince’s image’. Otherwise, no one else will care. It’s not that big a problem.”

“…Really?”

Noctis rolled his eyes and lifted himself up and leaned over the table, lowering his voice to a near-whisper. “Look, I’ve been crushing on Gladio ever since I hit puberty. I _do not_ _care,_ and no one around me will either, alright?”

Prompto flushed and nodded, putting his head down as he and Noctis went back to eating. Eventually, Noctis brought up the new King’s Knight event that was scheduled to come out in a week, and the conversation flowed easily from there. For the rest of the day, Noctis didn’t bug him about it, but when school let out and Prompto said his goodbyes, about to head off to his part-time job at a local dinner, Noct pulled him aside. “Seriously, you’re _fine._ I’m okay with you liking guys and no one will judge you for it.”

“I got it, buddy.” Prompto said, feeling his chest lighten, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. “Are we still good hang out over the weekend?”

“Yep, got a whole box of games we’re going to marathon.” Noctis winked at him. “I’ll make sure Iggy shows up to cook us some food, too.”

“Knock it off!” Prompto punched Noctis’ shoulder and spun away before the Prince could retaliate. He gave Noctis an easy grin before walking away, waving over his shoulder as he walked further away from the city.

So… Noctis knew now. And it was okay that he knew, and no one was about to push him away because he was… not straight.

Prompto got some odd looks while serving food, but he didn’t care, his mood too high to notice.

* * *

In the middle of sophomore year, Prompto got slammed with a really awful strain of the flu. It basically left him bedridden, covered in a cold sweat with a raging fever, and he could only move far enough to get to the bathroom and back.

Most of his money hadn’t gone towards medicine, especially since he normally never got anything worse than a nasty head cold, so he couldn’t even down some Tylenol and try to power through the school day. He managed to send a quick text to Noct that he was sick has hell, let the dinner know he wasn’t coming in, cancelled all his dog walking appointments (already wincing at how little money he would have at the end of the month) and then he promptly fell into a coma.

When Prompto awoke again, it was in the early hours of the morning, according to his alarm clock. His covers had, somehow, been pulled up to his neck, and there was a cold wash cloth on his head. He blinked dazedly at the ceiling, carefully pushing himself up on his elbows and wincing at the ache in his joints. Stumbling out of his bedroom, Prompto pushed his way into the bathroom with the washcloth in his hands, clumsily forcing himself through his morning routine.

Going back into his bedroom, Prompto collapsed back into his bed, putting the (newly soaked) wash cloth back on his forehead. He glanced over at his nightstand and paused, squinting his eyes and blinking, confused. On his nightstand was a glass of water, an electronic thermometer, and a bottle of Ibuprofen.

Prompto did not own these things. Well, okay, he owned the glass and the thermometer and _technically_ the water, but he definitely didn’t have any pills in the house, and he didn’t have that glass of water on his nightstand before passing out.

As Prompto stared at the glass and bottle of pills, he heard a small clatter from downstairs. He jerked out, almost immediately regretting it as his neck and arms ached horrifically at the sudden movement. He grunted, managing to force himself back to his feet as he leaned against the wall to the stairs. Now that he was focusing, he could hear the tap running, and a consistent _tap-tap-tap_ against the counter.

“Please don’t be a burglar.” Prompto whispered as he did his best to sneak down the stairs, leaning heavily on the handrail. “You’d be the dumbest, asshole-iest burglar alive to rob _me_ out of all the people who live in the neighborhood."

Reaching the bottom steps, Prompto peeked around the corner. He skimmed over the living room (completely normal, from what his really crappy, flu-addled brain could recall) and focused on the kitchen—

Only to nearly fall down the stairs from leaning too far out because why the _fuck_ was Ignis in his kitchen?

Apparently, Prompto must’ve made a noise of some kind because Ignis turned around. Prompto froze, glazed eyes trying to meet Ignis’ but failing, and he eventually stumbled down the last few steps, swaying as he stood. “Why… are you in my house?”

Ignis blushed (or, maybe it was just the heat from whatever was cooking on the stove. “Ah, Prompto. I didn’t think you’d be up for a while.”

The stood there, awkwardly, and Ignis hastily untied his apron and put it down on a clean spot of the counter. It was then Prompto took in the massive amount of vegetables and fresh produce scattered around his kitchen, and he finally noticed the fancy paper bags that proudly displayed a fancy, high-end, all-organic supermarket chain that he’d never been too but he knew that one apple there cost more than his entire food budget.

“That’s—” Prompto pointed at the bags, about to say ‘way too expensive for me’ (like an idiot), only to groan as his headache spiked. “Why?”

“I borrowed Noctis’ key…” Ignis misinterpreted the question, trying to look anywhere but Prompto. This lasted only a few seconds before he sighed and briskly left the kitchen, placing his (very cold, _very_ appreciated) palm against Prompto’s forehead. “You’re burning up. Did you not take any of the medication I left for you?”

“No, because I heard someone in my kitchen and thought you were breaking in and stealing things!” Prompto said angrily, because he couldn’t shout due to his completely wrecked voice and his headache protesting any noises louder than a microwave.

"Only _you_ would attempt to fight off a burglar while struggling with the flu." Ignis sighed and shook his head with a soft smile. “Please, go upstairs, take the medication and rest. I’ll be up shortly, and then I can explain myself.”

Prompto screwed his face up, trying to figure out if it was the flu that was making this whole situation impossible to follow or if Ignis was trying to be purposefully vague. “But, why—?”

“Please, Prompto.” Ignis placed his hand on Prompto’s shoulder and gave him a gentle smile. “Allow me to take care of you.”

Without any real comeback, other than blushing and nodding jerkily, Prompto backed away and let Ignis do… whatever it washe wanted to do. Prompto snapped a quick picture of Ignis, standing over his barely-functioning stove, putting his apron on, and went back to his room. Pulling the covers over his legs and propping himself up with his pillows, he unlocked his phone and opened his text messages.

**PROMPTO [7:29]:** Noct plz answer

**PROMPTO [7:31]:** Noct i kno its early 4 u but plz answer me

**PROMPTO [7:34]:** Noct srsly plz answer

**PROMPTO [7:36]:** NOCTIS. PLEASE.

**NOCTIS [7:41]:** Omg what? I was asleep

**NOCTIS [7:42]:** Also r u ok? Do u need me to come over and like… help u?

**PROMPTO [7:43]:** 244798.jpg

**PROMPTO [7:43]:** he’s just here? i went downstairs and he was cooking things?

**PROMPTO [7:44]:** and he said the he saw my parents were home so he decided to help me out???

**PROMPTO [7:45]:** he already had a bunch of ingredients on him from a fancy grocery store and then told me to go back to bed???????

**NOCTIS [7:46]:** I… actually don’t know why he’s there

**NOCTIS [7:48]:** I told him yesterday that u were sick and that’s y u weren’t hanging out w/ me

**NOCTIS [7:49]:** Idk what to tell you man

**PROMPTO [7:50]:** plz tell me gladio did and this is an elaborate prank

**NOCTIS [7:52]:** Nope. He’s in bed w/ me and he just started laughing when i showed him ur pic of iggy

**PROMPTO [7:54]:** ooooooooooohhh gods tmi dude tmi

**NOCTIS [7:55]:** He just said that he pushed iggy in the right direction?

**PROMPTO [7:56]:** SRSLY Y IS HE HERE?!?!?! Y IS HE COOKING  4 ME?!?!?!?!

**NOCTIS [7:58]:** Hey man at least u get a 5 star quality breakfast/brunch/lunch/whatever meal works at almost 11 in the morning

**PROMPTO [8:00]:** NOT. HELPING.

Prompto grunted and put his phone down, pinching the bridge of his nose. Even when the screen was on the lowest brightness setting possible, it was still irritating to look at for too long. He could still faintly hear the sound of Ignis moving around in the kitchen, but even _that_ seemed too loud now, and he desperately pulled the cap off the bottle of ibuprofen and poured two tablets out into his hand. Taking the glass of water, he swallowed the pills and leaned back, biting his lip and pushing against the parts of his head that hurt the most.

Seriously, why was Ignis here? Sure, Noctis told him that Prompto was sick, but that didn’t mean Ignis had to come over and check on him. Ignis sort of had to take care of Noctis, because… Noctis was the _Prince,_ and Noctis didn’t know how to take care of himself even when he was in tip top shape. But Prompto?

Well… yeah, he didn’t eat anything yesterday, but that was because he couldn’t get up to make himself anything. He also felt pretty nauseous, so unless he wanted to vomit, eating was the last thing on his to-do list. And, sure, he didn’t have any medicine, but it wasn’t like this was the first time he had to tough out an illness without any help. The main reason why he told Noct was so he could give him the homework, not because he wanted Ignis to come in and nanny him.

Oh gods, did this have to do with Noct telling Ignis that he saw Ignis as a ‘father figure?’

Prompto groaned and slapped the cold washcloth over his eyes, desperately hoping that this was some weird fever dream and he’d wake up with no evidence of Ignis ever being in his house.

The door to his room creaked, and there were variously metal clinks that prompted him to lift up the washcloth and look at the doorway. Ignis stood there (with the apron still on, with _‘Kiss the Chef’_ displayed in pink cursive on his chest) with a wooden tray in hand with a large, steaming bowl of _something_ that smells amazing. Prompto’s stomach grumbled loudly, and he flushed at Ignis’ amused chuckle. “I take it you’re hungry?”

Prompto frowned and sat up a bit, letting Ignis put the tray on his lap since he doubted he could hold it up. The soup was a yellow-green broth with small, cube-shaped pieces of chickatrice meat floating amongst slices of sweet pepper and onion. Prompto could already feel his mouth watering, and he glanced at Ignis carefully before picking up the spoon and scooping up some of the broth to blow on it. “I couldn’t eat much yesterday, so… yeah. Starving, really.”

Ignis hummed and sat on the edge of the bed, and Prompto almost wanted to warn him not to because he didn’t want to get him sick, but… Odds are, he was going to get sick anyways. Blowing on the spoonful one last time, Prompto took a bite and immediately moaned, the spicy taste piercing through his clogged senses and allowing the rest of the rich, creamy flavor flow in. Picking up some of the chicken and pepper slices, Prompto took a solid bite and chewed, taking the time to savor the flavor.

Looking up at Ignis, who had his head down and a faint color to his cheeks, Prompto gave him a big smile. “This is amazing!”

Ignis looked away, clearing his throat. “Thank you for the… enthusiastic comment.”

“Ah…” Prompto felt his cheeks burn from more than the fever, and he hastily put the spoon down. “Sorry! I… it’s just, this food is really, _really_ good and, uh…”

“It’s alright, no need to apologize.” Based on how tense Ignis’ voice was, it was very necessary that Prompto apologized.

“No, really, I’m sorry I—”

“Prompto, do you remember when we first met?” Ignis interrupted, throwing Prompto off. When Prompto didn’t react, Ignis pushed on. “It was last year, and you were walking a large group of dogs while I was making my way back to the Citadel for a mid-afternoon meeting. The dogs had gotten a bit rambunctious, and knocked me over.”

“I remember.” Prompto said quietly, confused not only at the shift in topic, but at how well Ignis remembered the day. He figured it would be lost under all the other important things Ignis had done, and he wouldn’t remember Prompto—sweaty and desperate and completely smitten by a random stranger, trying to buy him a new cup of coffee.

Ignis smiled. “When I stood up, I was, admittedly, upset. I felt I needed the coffee to get through the rest of the day, especially with his Highness still adjusting to public school. But when I saw you, my mood rapidly changed.

“You were so… _expressive._ I could tell that you weren’t hiding anything from me—you were open and honest with me, and were willing to try and make up for something you weren’t at fault for.” Ignis turned to look at Prompto. “I… suppose that is why my fondness for you hasn’t diminished over the past year. It was not a quality that you simply used in fear to avoid a stranger’s wrath. Rather, it is simply how you are.”

Prompto blinked, his brain short circuiting as he struggled to process Ignis’ words. The ibuprofen hadn’t kicked in yet, and the fever was making it _very_ hard to focus, but if what Ignis was saying what he _thought_ he was saying…

“In fact,” Ignis said when Prompto failed to respond. “I believe my fondness for you has only increased as a result.”

Prompto covered his hand with his mouth and did his best to try and contain the manic, happy noise that wanted to escape him. He couldn’t, however, stop the disbelieving snort and how his eyes were starting to get a little misty and _oh gods Ignis liked him what the fuck._

“Prompto?” Ignis reached out, concern laced through his voice as the tears began to flow down Prompto’s cheeks. He quickly shook his head and batted Ignis’ hands away, giggling at the sheer gods-damned _absurdity_ of the whole situation.

“I’m fine! I’m fine, just really, _really_ freaking happy.” Prompto managed to say, sniffling. “Oh man, this is _not_ doing wonders on my headache.”

“I… take it that this is a happy reaction and not one of disappointment, then.”

“No! Gods, no.” Prompto wiped at his eyes and gave Ignis the best encouraging smile he could. “Just… maybe we could talk about this more when I’m not dying? This isn’t me shooting you down or anything, I’m just struggling to stay awake and I’m afraid I’m gonna, like, mess this up or something.”

“Of course!” Ignis shot to his feet maybe _too_ fast, a large, genuine smile on his face. “Do you need me to get you anything else? Some more water, rinse the wash cloth again…?”

“Nah, I think I’ll be fine.”

Ignis nodded and turned, leaving his bedroom and heading downstairs. As he did, Prompto snapped a picture of the still-steaming and then re-opened his texts.

**PROMPTO [8:21]:** 244799.jpg

**PROMPTO [8:21]:** so… i think i have a boyfriend now???

**NOCTIS [10:27]:** Fucking finally

* * *

**NOCTIS [12:47]:** So i know ur training recruits rn but i would just like to let u know that u now owe me 20 cronas

**GLADIO [3:26]:** what?

**NOCTIS [3:27]:** 327.jpg

**NOCTIS [3:28]:** Read the receipts and weep

**GLADIO [3:30]:** noct, that doesn’t mean shit. for all you know, iggy confessed first.

**NOCTIS [3:32]:** Doesn’t matter prom was the one who told me first

**GLADIO [3:48]:** sorry, had to drive home.

**GLADIO [3:50]:** anyways, the bet was that if prompto confessed to iggy, you’d get the money. just because prompto TOLD YOU doesn’t mean you won.

**GLADIO [3:52]:** anyways, *i* should be the one who gets the money, since i pushed iggy in the right direction.

**GLADIO [3:53]:** we both know he wouldn’t’ve done anything if we hadn’t been encouraging them for the past year

**NOCTIS [3:51]:** Well u know what we have to do then, right? ;)

**GLADIO [3:53]:** bug them about it until they tell you who said it first?

**NOCTIS [3:54]:** U know it >:)


End file.
